<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>带我走 by YetiLiYe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583926">带我走</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe'>YetiLiYe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all颜齐 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*妖颜惑众<br/>*qkyt中奖的点梗，还rima点ABO！<br/>*设定16岁分化。所以妖娆未成年。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>妖娆/张颜齐, 妖颜惑众 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>带我走</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>张颜齐找到妖娆的时候，发现他正站在张颜齐中学门口和一群小混混吸烟。<br/>他在马路对面，看到妖娆头上戴着一顶鸭舌帽，身上还穿着张颜齐的校服外套，格格不入地在人群中说笑。<br/>他嘴里叼着一支烟，耳朵上还额外别了一支，伸长脖子凑到别人手里的打火机跟前，还不忘用手拢住火苗，一口一口地把烟嘬燃。<br/>妖娆点烟吐烟的动作看上去过于熟练又利索，是个明显的惯犯了。张颜齐看得心头火起，冲过了马路就朝着妖娆气势汹汹地走过去。<br/>“小孩儿！”张颜齐也不叫妖娆的名字，只是朝着目标人物走到他跟前，目不斜视地先是夺了他的烟，又恨恨地拍了他的帽檐，“你在这儿干什么呢？还抽烟？找死啊你！”<br/>妖娆完全没意料到张颜齐的突然出现，他的帽檐猛地被张颜齐拍到了脸上，把他打了个猝不及防。他低着头悄悄吐舌头，把夹着烟卷的手顺势背到身后。<br/>妖娆周围的哥们儿看了这一幕，就知道是妖娆那个“临时监护人”又来了，纷纷哄闹起来取笑他：“妖娆，你老汉又来逮你咯！”<br/>“我呸，你们全家的老汉！”妖娆可以在张颜齐面前服软，但是在别人面前绝对不肯示弱，更何况他们这样说他。<br/>“你跟我回家。”张颜齐看不惯妖娆和这些三教九流一起混，假装生气板着个脸扭头就走。临走还听到那帮人在啰嗦。<br/>“他把你管的这么严，不是你老汉是谁嘛？哈哈哈哈哈！”<br/>妖娆只顾着回了两句嘴，扭脸发现张颜齐已经走出了了好几米远，便连忙跑两步追上了他。又扯过张颜齐的手道歉：“对不起嘛，本来想接你放学的。在网吧玩儿的久了一点，再去你学校的时候才正好碰到他们。”<br/>他手里还夹着半支烟，讨好地在张颜齐面前逛了逛。<br/>“抽不抽？消消气。”<br/>张颜齐挥手将烟推到一边，脸上的神色一半愤怒，一半忧虑。眼睛垂着看马路，不知道在想什么。<br/>妖娆毫不在意地笑了笑，又摸出夹在自己耳朵上那只额外的烟问道：“嫌弃我的话，这儿还有一支呢，要不要？”<br/>“你拿开！”这回张颜齐的语气夹杂了一些不耐烦，叹了口气以后，他又加了一句，“我不抽烟。”态度倒是缓和不少，像是怕妖娆误会什么。<br/>妖娆也察觉到了张颜齐情绪不对。就随手把烟头掐了丢在旁边的垃圾桶里，撞了一下他的肩膀问：“你怎么了。是不是有心事？”<br/>张颜齐只是沉默，他猜到自己什么事都瞒不过他，原本也不想说的，但考虑了半天，还是缓缓说出来。<br/>“妖娆。”他第一次这么认认真真喊他的名字，“我是个没人要的小孩了。”</p><p>-<br/>妖娆比张颜齐小两岁，高中没上完就辍学了。他说自己是为了躲什么人，才碰巧跑到了张颜齐家里。被张颜齐发现时，他一副灰头土脸的模样，像只小流浪狗一样地乞求他收留。<br/>他当时看着可可怜了，额角不知道怎么划伤了一道，有点肉的脸蛋上还蹭了一条黑印子。只怪张颜齐一时圣母心泛滥，不忍心看着这只可怜巴巴的小土狗流落街头，才把他收留进了家门。<br/>张颜齐本身也自己一个人住，来了一个不速之客对他来说也不算什么坏事。张颜齐问过妖娆从哪儿来的，什么时候走，可每次都会被妖娆满脸愤怒的一句“你放心，到时候我会自己走的”给顶回去。好像他自己变成了那个天天试图赶走这个热血漫画男主人公的大反派。<br/>把脸洗干净了的小孩儿长着一双大眼睛，双眼皮宽得像是个混血，还有高高的鼻梁。他剃了一头短短的板寸，眼神里都是不羁和凌厉，身上穿着漫画联名的T恤，差点把中二病三个字写在脸上。<br/>妖娆伶牙俐齿地很，一张嘴比张颜齐还会说，而且特别喜欢和他顶嘴吵架。但这小子也不知道是为何，偏偏把张颜齐的脾气拿捏得十分精准，猜到他吃软不吃硬，一副痞里痞气的妖娆每次和他斗嘴之后，也不记仇，转脸又没事人一样凑过去了。<br/>张颜齐猜测他这是人在屋檐下不得不低头，看在小朋友还挺懂得审时度势的情况下，收留他也不算个问题。而且他天生心软地要命，生气也不肯好好生气。妖娆一下厨煮面给他，他就成功被打败了。</p><p>-<br/>而且妖娆救过他的命。<br/>听上去好像有点严重，但事实确实如此。<br/>事情还要从张颜齐16岁那年分化成omega以后说起。第二性征显现出来之后，张颜齐的足球队教练就开始把他流放，坐冷板凳。他实在不明白为什么21世纪了还存在着性别歧视这件事，然而不管他怎么去和教练辩驳都无济于事。最后干脆狠心主动退出了足球队，放弃了自己心爱的足球事业。<br/>张颜齐很固执，如果得不到他渴望的自由和尊重，那他干脆什么都不要。<br/>性别和被不平等对待苦恼着张颜齐，然而最苦恼他的还是他的前队友们。球队那些男生在他退队之后还是经常找他玩儿，天真的张颜齐真的以为是队友情谊，从来没对这几个Alpha抱有戒备心。可是每每混迹在这些Alpha中，他总是会觉得不适。<br/>一开始只是简单的胸闷犯恶心。张颜齐安慰自己是因为对他们的信息素反应太敏感。后来他就会因为几个Alpha白痴又愚蠢地争执时无意识散发出的信息素，被压制地头晕眼花喘不上气。<br/>虽然不想承认，但性别上的差异是真实存在的。张颜齐不是没注意过那几个人是怎么有意无意凑近自己的脖子吸气的，他也不明白，那些Alpha有这么喜欢甜腻的樱桃味吗？<br/>张颜齐最终还是迫不得已选择了躲避，因为那些Alpha的气味实在太呛鼻，被压制的感觉又太痛苦，而且那些Alpha的亲密举动对他造成了不大不小的困扰——每次他们凑过来的时候，张颜齐都会下意识地闪躲，导致他也开始反感别人的靠近，差点养成条件反射。<br/>张颜齐终于明白了球队教练的良苦用心，鲁莽的高中生根本不懂的怎么控制自己的信息素和性冲动，张颜齐甚至开始庆幸起自己没分化成一个浑身散发着汽油味铁锈味或者芥末味的Alpha了。<br/>后来是高三上学期，他有一次下晚自习，不知道妖娆偷偷去学校门口接他。结果就被他的其中一个Alpha跟踪，用信息素压制将他押到了小巷子里。<br/>Omega的力气是根本反抗不住Alpha的，更何况是一个让张颜齐闻了信息素就恶心想吐的人。就在张颜齐以为自己完蛋了要被强奸了自己的大好人生都要被毁掉了的时候，妖娆这小子跳了出来。<br/>具体是怎么被救下来的他也看的不是很清楚，反正当张颜齐的校服被撕扯地乱七八糟，眼角还挂着眼泪，终于恢复力气抬头时，就看到了妖娆这小孩儿在自己面前，黑色鸭舌帽被他压得很低，眼睛被遮住，嘴上还带着微笑，伸了一只手要拉他起来。<br/>张颜齐激动地差点感激涕零，就像终于看到了大救星，扑到他怀里紧紧拥抱。<br/>然后就听到这小子搂住他，一句没心没肺的安慰：“快点回家吧，我晚饭还没吃呢。”<br/>一个不能再俗套的“英雄救美”的故事。</p><p>-<br/>张颜齐现在做梦偶尔还会梦到那晚，如果不是有妖娆，如果没有妖娆来接他放学，顺便救下他，他现在可能已经是个高三辍学英年早孕的悲惨omega了。想想就后怕。<br/>其实类似这样的事高中里也不是没发生过，自己不就是个鲜活的典型范例吗？<br/>张颜齐自己就是父母在中学时犯下的错误，妈妈早早怀了他，爸爸太过年轻也不会照顾，父母把他生下来以后丢给爷爷奶奶照看。等到他还没长大，父母就离了婚。<br/>现在他上学，爸爸和妈妈谁也不愿意带着他，他于是就自己一个人住。反正从小就会独立了，张颜齐不觉得这算什么大事儿。<br/>而且他受够了大人们的争吵，不成熟的父母不懂怎么给孩子更好的，甚至不懂如何去爱他。每个人都想要无拘无束的自由，说得好像被生下来的张颜齐成了一个赖着不走的天生累赘，一个被推来推去的烫手山芋。<br/>不过现在好了，他们都各自过各自的生活，虽然习惯了，但张颜齐难免觉得落寞。没有哪个小孩想成为父母争吵的源头，不无辜罪魁祸首。<br/>妖娆听他讲了这些故事，心里五味杂陈，不知道是不是应该说些什么安慰他，毕竟哄人这件事是妖娆不是最擅长的。<br/>最后他还是沉默地给了他一个腻乎的拥抱，他们抱了很久。<br/>张颜齐却以为妖娆这么感同身受，大概是联想到了他自己。<br/>他还以为，既然妖娆能小小年纪就从家里逃出来跑到这儿，就说明他的家庭状况也不太好。看他身上带伤还脏兮兮的样子，说不定他家里有个家暴酗酒的老父亲。<br/>只要脑补到这儿，张颜齐就再也不敢天天想着教育妖娆让他快点回家了。<br/>有个人陪着也好，两个人脾气相投，都喜欢安静，大部分时间都自己做自己的事，偶尔会在一起打游戏看书踢踢球，或者一起做做家务之类的。<br/>张颜齐临近发情期的时候，妖娆就主动去药店给他买抑制剂，然后自己一个人出门，大半夜才会回家。<br/>虽然张颜齐嘴上说着习惯了一个人生活，但心里还是渴望家庭的温暖。妖娆来了以后，张颜齐每次在饭桌上摆两副碗筷的时候，才真的觉得这里是家，妖娆是家人，他并不孤单。<br/>曾经叛逆的妖娆慢慢在他面前变得很听话，让他做家务就做，让他出门跑腿就去，只要是不去上学，他都没问题。<br/>张颜齐上课的时候，妖娆就会一个人溜出去，他在这片儿混熟了几个和他一样的辍学青年，除了游手好闲就是泡网吧，也不会做什么太出格的事情，每到了晚上还会去张颜齐学校门口接他放学。<br/>朝夕相处，两个世界的人也能慢慢靠近。</p><p>-<br/>在这期间，刚满16岁的妖娆经历了第二性别的分化。瘦瘦高高的男孩分化成了一个小Alpha，他赶的时间巧，当时正好是周末。张颜齐贴好抑制贴打好抑制剂，把自己全副武装好，贴身照顾了连续高烧不退的妖娆整整两天。<br/>第三天张颜齐不得不去学校上课，晚上回来时，躺在床上大汗淋漓的妖娆已经成功分化成了一个年轻的Alpha。因为他闻到了屋子里到处都是起泡酒的味道，就像是乱入了谁的婚礼现场，庆祝用的香槟酒仿佛被喷了一整间屋子。<br/>淡淡的酒精味下是新鲜的花果香，闻起来就和那些让人窒息的信息素一点都不一样。<br/>妖娆知道，自从被Alpha尾随的事情发生在张颜齐身上后，他就对Alpha有ptsd。他非常害怕自己分化成了Alpha以后，张颜齐会不适应他的气味再产生什么头晕目眩恶心干呕等不良症状。<br/>妖娆拘谨地站在张颜齐面前，差点都已经下定决心离开了，没想到张颜齐也并没有表现出什么不适。<br/>“那个，你……觉得难受吗？”<br/>两个人同时开口，没问别的，倒是都在关心对方的身体。<br/>妖娆挠了挠头，分化结束以后，他能明显感觉到自己的身体更有力量了，虽然分化的过程有点痛苦，不过好在他没把家里的东西砸掉。<br/>“我没事了，体温已经降下来了，感觉很好。你呢？我的气味有没有让你觉得难受恶心，你一定要告诉我，我可以想办法。”<br/>张颜齐观察到了妖娆的脚边，就是他刚来时背的书包。心想，想什么办法？如果我讨厌你的信息素，你会走吗？这时候张颜齐才明白，妖娆的那句“我会自己走的”并不是空口无凭。<br/>他偷偷地笑了一下，看着年轻男孩的眼睛，干干净净的，就像香槟金黄的酒液一样干净透明，闪闪发光。<br/>张颜齐从前一直觉得妖娆是一只小狼狗，对别人永远只会尖牙利爪相对。现在他觉得，妖娆变得温顺了许多，就好像，被他驯养了。<br/>张颜齐一边想，一边竟然得意地笑出了虎牙。就差没用手捂住自己的嘴了。<br/>“嗯……还好啦，目前是没什么大问题，只是酒精味让我有点上头。”，张颜齐一家之主似的叉起腰，“你只要平时注意一点就行啦！”<br/>其实不止是还好而已。<br/>相比起那些又臭又刺激的味道。张颜齐别提有多喜欢小孩儿的起泡酒了。<br/>闻到以后好像自己的心里也开始愉快地冒泡泡一样，“嘶”一声地在嘴巴里炸裂开，然后化成酸酸甜甜的口感。<br/>确实是有点上头吧。妖娆闻到空气中若隐若现的樱桃味，看着张颜齐红了的脸颊。瞧，酒量这么差，起泡酒都能喝醉了。</p><p>-<br/>妖娆拉着张颜齐的手，看着一滴眼泪从张颜齐的眼角滑落，可他的脸上还带着苦笑。<br/>“我是个没有人要的小孩了，”张颜齐重复道，他一开口，眼眶里的便更汹涌地流出来，“他们都不要我了。”<br/>张颜齐是下午收到妈妈的消息。妈妈在电话里说，她要离开了，而爸爸不久以后也会开始新的生活。他们都希望他能好好的，照顾好自己，可他们谁都没说要带他一起走。<br/>他们都在向前走，却把他一个人落在了原地。<br/>妖娆听着张颜齐几乎泣不成声地讲述，一边看他还努力保持微笑，不断地擦掉眼睛流里流出的泪水。张颜齐太喜欢假装坚强，但妖娆不喜欢他这样。<br/>妖娆觉得，他的世界好像突然间下起了倾盆大雨。把他们两个同时淋了个一塌糊涂，内心深处都被淋得湿透。<br/>当张颜齐被妖娆拉着手奔跑在路上时，他能感觉到风吹了他眼睛里多余了泪水，它把它们吹掉，风干，好像是有谁在帮他擦眼泪。<br/>但他已经没有那么多心情去思考别的。因为他的脑子里只剩下妖娆上一秒对他说的话。<br/>“你还有我。”<br/>“我也是你的家人。”<br/>“我不会扔下你。”</p><p>-<br/>回到家以后张颜齐的情绪平复了很多。反而是妖娆变得坐立难安了起来。他心里一边对张颜齐父母不负责任的举动感到生气，一边又为自己说的那些话有些不好意思。<br/>张颜齐看上去很平静，并不像是要对他刚刚那番话进行一些反馈和点评的样子。<br/>妖娆忍不住开始反省自己，是他刚刚说的那些话不够诚恳？还是张颜齐只把他当成小孩儿压根没放在心里？<br/>还有为什么房间里有那么浓的樱桃味，就像是他刚刚掉进了满满一桶的樱桃果酱里。<br/>然后他才突然意识到，这甜腻到浓稠的味道当然是来源于张颜齐。<br/>他看到张颜齐呆坐在饭桌旁边，鼻尖和眼眶还是一副刚刚哭红了的样子，可是为什么，他连带脸上和脖子也都染上了满满的粉红色。整个人就像一只红透了的巨大的悲伤的樱桃，坐在那里呆呆地看着他。<br/>妖娆心虚地眼神闪躲，可又没见过张颜齐这副模样，觉得好奇。<br/>他走上前，理直气壮地问：“你盯着我看什么？”<br/>张颜齐迟缓地抬手揉了揉眼睛，才仓皇地准备起身：“我……我困了。”他的眼神闪躲了两圈，就被妖娆圈在了怀里。<br/>“你是困了还是发情了？”问这话时的妖娆还很严肃。他一直帮张颜齐记着日子，按理来说应该下个月才是发情期，突然间提前并不是什么好事儿。他担心是张颜齐的心情导致身体出了问题。<br/>张颜齐突然被妖娆扶着两个胳膊，腿上还有点发软，但脸上明明就是一副大脑不在线懵懵的样子，偏偏他还嘟着嘴，猫咪嘴唇的弧度更加明显。但他很乖，也不挣脱，只是眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛还被刚哭过的眼泪粘在了一起。<br/>“我……有点头晕。”<br/>妖娆觉得不对劲，动动鼻子又仔细闻才闻到，浓浓的樱桃香味后，还有自己的起泡酒。<br/>恐怕是刚刚他只顾着生气，忘记控制自己的信息素了，这才一不小心释放的太多，把张颜齐熏醉了。<br/>啊，真是个笨蛋，香槟这么低度的酒都能被熏醉，让妖娆不得不担忧起张颜齐的未来。要是以后碰上个信息素是高度白酒的，那他不得立刻倒地？上次看到他别的Alpha压在墙角自己都差点气炸，如果要真有别的情况，妖娆怀疑自己可能会杀人。<br/>想到这儿，他不禁又看了看已经把头放在自己肩膀上的张颜齐，耳朵尖粉粉的，像是奶油蛋糕顶端的那颗用来装饰的樱桃。<br/>而他本人，现在就像植物大战僵尸里暴躁的樱桃炸弹——随时随地可能将这位年轻的Alpha的欲望炸裂开。<br/>“小孩儿……你，你说的那些话，都是认真的嘛？”张颜齐晕晕乎乎地又开始说话，喷出来的热乎乎的水汽都打在妖娆的颈间，“你不会扔下我的对吗？”<br/>妖娆觉得口干，他咽下脑子里那些奇怪的想象，沉稳地回了一个“嗯”。<br/>“那……”张颜齐突然挣扎着想要自己站好，两只手扶着妖娆的肩膀，郑重其事地对他说：“妖娆，你带我走吧。”<br/>带我走吧，今后我们都在一起，今后我都属于你，我们一起去未来，一起到遥远的以后。让我不再是孤单的飞船，自转的行星，大海里的白鲸。也给我一份归属，一个家，一处可以依靠的地方。<br/>带我走吧。标记我吧。<br/>只是“轰”地那么一声，妖娆感觉自己就是那个倒霉的僵尸，即使他头上套了铁桶，手里拿着铁门，也毫无例外地被这颗杀伤力巨大的樱桃炸弹给炸成了一地的灰烬，再也没有什么理智可言了。<br/>几乎是一秒钟，妖娆搂过张颜齐的腰，低下头就找到了他后颈那处散发着诱人香气的腺体了。那里已经轻微地肿起，泛着粉红。<br/>妖娆也顾不上张颜齐会不会喊疼，想都没想地用尖牙咬破了那处皮肉，甜腻浓稠的樱桃糖浆在嘴里炸裂开，金黄色的香槟酒液缓缓被注入，樱桃搭配香槟的气息，让这个味道中和成了某种特殊的果酒，变得更加甜蜜醉人了。<br/>张颜齐的身体一下子就软下去了，他能愚钝地感觉到自己后颈突突的疼痛，但还不至于太过强烈到无法忍受。<br/>张颜齐不舒服地扭动两下发现挣脱不开，看到妖娆耳后的两颗黑痣，报复似的也咬了上去，但还没怎么使力气，就变成了温柔地舔吻，粗糙的舌苔就像小猫一样，磨得妖娆又痒又疼。<br/>妖娆依依不舍地松了口，看着那处腺体被自己咬出好几个牙印，忍不住又舔了几下。却被张颜齐突然的两声嘤咛吓到了。<br/>“嗯、疼……”<br/>同样也在妖娆身上捣乱的张颜齐晕晕乎乎地抓紧了他身上的衣服，耍赖似的用头顶蹭妖娆的下巴。这下更像个猫了。<br/>妖娆没怎么费力地就把张颜齐带入卧室，刚把他放在床上，就自己顺势压了上去，不顾室内的黑暗，低头吻向张颜齐被舔地发亮的唇。<br/>“呜——”晕乎乎的张颜齐很喜欢发出一些小小的，很可爱的声响，就连接吻也阻止不了。<br/>妖娆舔过张颜齐尖尖的两颗虎牙，锐利但不至于伤人，还有他柔软的舌，好像一颗Q弹的软糖，巴不得叫人拆吃入腹。还有他过分小巧的唇，妖娆也耐心地把它们都吃进嘴里，像在舔什么蜂蜜一样。<br/>妖娆哪里禁得住张颜齐好闻的樱桃味的信息素不断引诱？他一直都知道张颜齐有多诱人，只是他一直不敢僭越，保持距离罢了，不然怎么解释那么多Alpha喜欢围着他团团转？<br/>妖娆也顾不上自己还是个未成年的毛头小孩儿，他只要看到半睁着眼睛的张颜齐嘴唇轻启，迷迷糊糊的样子，就根本把控不住自己了。<br/>他猴急地扒掉自己的衣服扔在地上，又开始手忙脚乱地解张颜齐的衬衫扣子，张颜齐却偏偏在这个时候清醒过来，两只手推拒妖娆解他扣子的手：“小孩儿……你、你想做什么！”<br/>妖娆继续解扣子，把张颜齐偏瘦的胸膛全部露出来才咬着牙说：“你说呢？你不会让我忍吧？”<br/>张颜齐的脑子又被浸泡在起泡酒里了，理智争先恐后成为二氧化碳，变成气泡溜走了。他的四肢瘫软，这感觉和发情了一样，甚至连那处地方的反应——<br/>他像发情期一样，湿了。<br/>妖娆很快探索到了这一点，可别小瞧一个刚分化没多久的小孩，更何况这个小孩儿天天在网吧里打游戏练手速，三两下就把两个人剥光。<br/>或者你也可以把脱衣服速度和占有喜欢的Omega当成一种Alpha本能，两个人不仅很快赤裸裸的坦诚相对，张颜齐的浑身都泛着香甜，妖娆甚至很快找到了那处张颜齐汩汩汁水的甜蜜泉眼。<br/>樱桃果香味儿更浓了，他好像置身于樱桃园，差点都沉醉其中。<br/>“你好香啊，好甜……”妖娆探了两根手指进去，发现泥泞的湿软很轻易就吃下了他。张颜齐脸上酡红一片，那处等待被进入的地方即使早早自动做好准备，但由于是第一次，他也忍不住吸了一口凉气，紧张到呼吸急促。<br/>酒味儿也随着果香更浓了，一时也分不清究竟是在酒窖里种了一片樱桃树，还是在樱桃林里辟了一处酒池。<br/>妖娆一边用手指去奸他，一边忙乱地亲吻张颜齐勾起的唇角，敏感的耳垂和乳尖，还有张颜齐的手指。那么纤细漂亮，他把它们都舔成了湿漉漉的模样，又抓着他的手着急忙慌地圈住自己一柱擎天的小弟，一边撸一边爽到翻白眼。<br/>“哼嗯……”<br/>张颜齐被手指操地食髓知味，逐渐也有些不满足了，便跟着扭动起腰，主动加紧小屁股，配合着妖娆的节奏操起自己开了。<br/>“啊…啊…啊～”大概是感受到后面被进入的舒适，又揉捏着Alpha的性器试图得到满足，张颜齐张着嘴开始短促地淫叫，一个正在缓缓绽开的Omega呈现在妖娆面前，张颜齐漂亮的手已经不能满足他。<br/>他抽出被张颜齐夹得紧紧的手指，扶着小弟顶上那处泥泞的穴，一寸一寸地冲了进去。<br/>被温热又狭窄的肠道紧紧箍住的感觉太爽，张颜齐后面吃得他好深，妖娆感觉自己的灵魂都要被挤地飞出来，完全无法忍住沉重的喘息声——全进去的瞬间，他差点没忍住喊出声来。<br/>张颜齐的感受更是销魂，妖娆这小子虽然才16岁。可是那地方却丝毫不像只长了十六年的尺寸。张颜齐只觉得那东西就像个烧的通红的铁棍，比手指不知更粗更硬更烫多少倍。那里就像是被生生捅出个洞来一样，又烫又痛又爽，好像顶到大脑皮质一样爽。他只能喊妖娆慢点，开了口却成了哭喊。<br/>“啊啊，烫，好大啊，不行，顶到…啊，太深了，顶到了，呜呜呜……可怕啊呜呜……”张颜齐不得不抬高自己的双腿，又不自觉地缠在了妖娆的腰上，又是用腰胯推拒，又是用脚后跟催促。<br/>妖娆迅速领会，摁着张颜齐的两只手，动用起来自己的腰腹力量，伴着引人上头的信息素芳香，开始前后前后的不断抽插。人类最原始的动作伴随着歌一般婉转的呻吟。张颜齐被早被插地晕晕乎乎不识四六，呢喃都破碎在了樱桃起泡酒里，发出“嘶”地一声融化消失。<br/>“啊，妖娆……快点，呜呜，好深——再慢点，”张颜齐完全投入了状态，身体跟随动作前后摆动，嘴里胡乱淫叫着，不知所云。<br/>妖娆像是受了他的鼓励，动作更加大开大合了些，昏了头红了眼只知道交配二字。再稍稍一碰张颜齐前面，便射了他满手。<br/>张颜齐哭得脸上都是泪，嘴巴合不上似的张着，涎水淌地下巴上都亮晶晶一片。他们都被Alpha和Omega纯粹的情欲掌控了身体，张颜齐娇嫩的肠道经过不断地抽插运动，不禁开始痉挛，最深处的第二层入口也被不断地顶弄着。<br/>妖娆能感觉到自己快要成结了，他能感觉到张颜齐深处的花心正在喷水，樱桃味更浓，甜到发苦。<br/>张颜齐从小声啜泣改成了哭叫。他残存的清醒告诉他，这不是个好时机，哪怕他心里认可了妖娆这个Alpha，可是他还是个16岁的小屁孩儿，自己也还没毕业，又不在发情期，如果出了什么岔子——他不想这么早就被标记。<br/>对，被标记。他愿意被妖娆标记。但不能是现在。<br/>张颜齐的身体开始剧烈地扭动，不安和恐惧在他的小腹中乱窜。他的鼠蹊处在乱跳，两条腿也麻木地合不上，口水咽进了他的气管，让他突然猛烈的咳嗽起来，一边咳一边求饶：“咳咳，妖娆……不行，妖娆，咳咳咳，停下……”<br/>妖娆被他这么强的反应吓得一下子停下了动作，成结却没进入到第二层入口的性器被满满地塞外张颜齐的肠道里，把他的小腹豆撑起了一个形状。妖娆忍住自己的冲动。不停的安抚张颜齐的后背。<br/>“你，你不想让我标记你吗？你觉得我太小是吗？可我答应了一定不会离开你的，我会带你走，逃离不好的一切，我会……”妖娆忙着慌张地证明自己，他希望能够被张颜齐信任，被他接受，能够真正成为他的Alpha。<br/>“咳咳，不是的妖娆……我相信，只是，这还不是时候……”张颜齐红着脸，羞涩的根本不敢看妖娆闪亮的眼。他也忍的很难受，妖娆太大了，把他撑地快要坏掉，里面一片酸胀。可是他身体里的是妖娆，鼻尖闻到的是愉快的起泡酒，只要一想到这个，张颜齐就觉得自己在金色的酒液中游泳那样畅快，那样自由。<br/>如果他作为Omega，一定要沾染上谁的气味，一定要归属于谁，那那个人一定是妖娆，他心甘情愿。<br/>妖娆和他说的那些话，仿佛是驱散迷雾的一束光，帮他驱赶了所有的那些孤单，寒冷，和被人遗弃的疼痛。并且用了陪伴，温暖，被人疼爱的甜蜜取而代之。<br/>如果一定要被谁标记，也只能是妖娆。<br/>张颜齐用力地搂住妖娆的脖子，像是抓住一棵救命的稻草。<br/>“你可以，你可以拥有我，因为我们还有以后……”<br/>妖娆突然感觉自己的脸红了，因为张颜齐的一句“拥有”和“以后”红了。张颜齐原来一直都认可他，并且相信他，认可他作为自己的Alpha，相信他能够一直陪伴他。原来他是被他信赖的，亲近的人，是对他而言重要且不可以分开的人。<br/>妖娆仿佛看到了那天小巷子里张颜齐惊恐又万幸的湿漉漉的眼神，像是千万块细碎的冰凌刺进妖娆的心里。<br/>但是好在，现在，它们都被融化，被滚烫的心烧热了。<br/>妖娆兴奋地去吻张颜齐，捧住他的脸，像捧着一朵花，深深地吻他，吻他的爱人，他的伙伴，他的Omega——迟早有一天，会完全属于他的Omega。<br/>张颜齐是妖娆舌尖上最甜最宝贵的那颗樱桃。妖娆是张颜齐杯中最醉人最偏好的起泡酒。<br/>急促的呼吸逐渐变得平缓，两颗心更加的靠近，再靠近，最后变成了一颗，同时间跳动，同时刻呼吸，完整如一。</p><p>-<br/>那天晚上虽然妖娆最终没能在张颜齐的生殖腔里成结，但是他还是获得了人生中最棒的一个初夜——很显然张颜齐也是，如果他不在第二天早晨装作自己上头了断片了翻脸不认人就更好了。<br/>早上一睁眼妖娆原本还期待着能看到什么黏黏糊糊亲亲密密的互动，毕竟昨晚一边感一边互诉衷肠的话他俩也都没少说。但是妖娆怎么就被张颜齐用被子蒙住头，使出拳法锤了一通之后火速换好衣服溜之大吉了呢？<br/>头脑和嘴一样灵活的妖娆看着张颜齐飞速穿好自己衣服抓起书包夺门而出，才真的觉得自己被张颜齐的那句话堵地哑口无言。<br/>“昨天晚上的事儿不是我的错，是你先灌醉我的啊！”<br/>可恶，要不是你的樱桃太甜，我怎么可能头脑一热真的这么做了？！<br/>而且我年龄比你小，怎么样也算是你诱奸我啊，犯罪的人是你不是我啊！<br/>而且而且，生理灌醉也算？我连实体的物理的酒都没有喔，我还没怪你酒量太差诶？<br/>算了。谁让妖娆是张颜齐的准Alpha呢。至少他暂时性地在张颜齐身上留下了气味标记，这下他在学校里，肯定是没有别的臭烘烘的Alpha来打扰了。樱桃起泡酒的味道那么绝配，一定能把别人赶走吧。<br/>至于妖娆给张颜齐的承诺，他也绝对不会食言。<br/>张颜齐脑补过度的那个妖娆酗酒家暴的老父亲是个并不存在的人，完全相反的是妖娆有个优渥的家境，逃出家门也确实是因为他爸爸要抓他去做他不喜欢的事情。叛逆小孩儿妖娆反抗家里的霸权，逃出压制他的如来佛和五指山，一头扎紧张颜齐这个蟠桃园，不仅过上了赛似神仙的小日子，还大饱口福地美餐了一顿。<br/>人生赢家就暂时忘掉张颜齐那一套劈头盖脸的中华武术吧，就当是秋香姐还我漂漂拳了。<br/>如果今天晚上还能吃到樱桃，妖娆其实不介意再捱一套的。<br/>不过这个可不能让张颜齐知道了。</p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>